Beyond The Threshold
by DrHeroicon14
Summary: Mike has been killed and stuffed into an animatronic wolf-dog suit, but he's alive and doesn't remember his former life, to make things worse, Bonnie has a crush on him, and Mike can't decide who, Chica or Bonnie? Plus, he's burdened with night terrors about his past. Will he find out about his former life? RATED M FOR GORE AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Bonnie's Secret

**AN: This is my first fanfic. Ever. Don't expect much, but I'll keep it interesting, and try to update it often. Also, most of this will be typed on my tablet, so expect some writing and spelling errors. Thanks for reading!**

"Freddy! No! Please I'm too young to die! I might be 27, but I'm still young!" Mike yelled when Freddy grabbed his arm and started dragging him backstage. Of course, Freddy didn't listen to the night guard. Bonnie and Chica simply watched as Mike begged for his life. Foxy was too scared to go out of Pirate Cove because Freddy tends to be, well, terrifying when he's about to kill someone. "No! Not there! Anywhere but there!"

"Shut up!" Freddy suddenly screamed as he pulls Mike up to eye level. Mike's eyes widened with tears of fear.

Bonnie and Chica came into the backstage area and Bonnie came to help Freddy with the bloody work.

"I'll hold him down. You get the suit." Bonnie said casually to Freddy as if he was normal. Freddy nodded and went to fetch the Freddy Fazbear suit. Mike squirmed in Bonnie's arms, trying desperately to escape. "Hey..." Bonnie said suddenly to the human, "It'll be alright, if you survive, you'll be one of us. Then we can-"

"We're out of Freddy Fazbear suits, so I got this wolf-dog thing suit." Freddy chimed in, cutting off Bonnie. "Let's get to work."

When the suit was half on and only Mike's human head remained, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO! NO! NOOOO-GGAAHHGDGGSHGDJ" his voice muffling and turning mechanical as the head was added to his new suit. Blood dripped from the new animatronic's mouth, left eye, and the bottom of his torso.

"Bonnie, clean up this mess, it's almost six." Freddy ordered as he left the room. Bonnie, however, simply glared at the suit on the ground.

"Oh, Mike. I finally have you." she said seductively. "I know you couldn't understand it had to be this way, but I know you love me. And I love you, too. I had to feel your pain, Mike. I had to be there when they crushed you, had to feel your fear. I know you were scared, didn't want this." She picked up Mike's body and holds it close to her, "But now we can be together, forever." Bonnie suddenly kisses Mike's body, "Beyond the threshold..."

**Snap! Tried to make that scene as ominous and weird as possible. I should probably mention that in this fic, Bonnie is a girl (and yes, I know he's supposed to be a guy) and this takes place in the first pizzeria.**

**Anyways, I'll update this story often for all the people who actually read this, but once winter break is over, it'll be hard for me to update. Thankfully, that's two weeks from now.**

**Come back for another chapter soon! **_**Or else**_...


	2. Meeting Bonnie

Mike awoke in a strange place he didn't recognize, "_What? Where am I? Who am I...?", _he thought as he looked around. He saw a mirror in the back of the room. He looked at himself, wondering why he looked like a wolf, _"Wha-What...How...? I'm an animatronic?" , _he thought again, staring at the wolf-dog in the mirror. A sudden voice made him jump.

"Oh, you're awake, it's about time. How are you feeling?" the voice said quietly but barely being a whisper. Mike turned around slowly to see a tall, purple rabbit looking him, concerned.

"Uhhh, who are you...? I'm feeling fine." he said shakily, thinking the rabbit was a possible threat.

"I'm Bonnie, another animatronic here, you're new here, but you were asleep when we received you."

"What? Where's "here"?"

"Our home, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The name caused Mike to have a sudden headache, forcing him to hold his hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, that same hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache, no worries." Mike responded, trying to sound as though it barely hurt. Bonnie wasn't totally convinced, but brushed it off as Mike's brain recovering from..._the incident_. Bonnie thought for a second, _"He can never know what we did to him, or else he won't want anything to do with me" _Bonnie suddenly realized that he's been staring into Mike's eyes.

"Bonnie? You okay?" Mike asked the rabbit.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. So, how about a tour of this place?"

**Ooh, Bonnie's wants dat booty! (kidding...or am I?)**

**Anyways, thanks for the sudden spike in follows and favorites, I honestly thought I would only get like, 1. (lol)**

**I'll post chapters more often because I have nothing better to do. Thanks! :)**


	3. Meeting Chica and Freddy

Freddy looked at Mike with a tiny hint of anger in his eye. _"He wasn't supposed to survive..."_ he thought briefly while still glaring at Mike, who's ears lowered slowly. Freddy turned to Bonnie and pulled him aside while Mike simply started at the two. He could see Freddy's eyes flicker dark with two small, white pupils in the center.

"Yes...I know he wasn't supposed to, but-" Mike heard Bonnie say, who was cut off by Freddy saying, "How are we going to tell the damn manager that there's a new animatronic?! I have no problem with him staying here, but if he screws up and is seen by the manager, the manager will freak!"

Mike lowered his ears sadly after hearing what Freddy had said. He walked over to the kitchen and sat on the floor, far away from the sliding doors. He heard light footsteps coming his way, it was dark, but he could make out a figure.

"Who are you? Why are you in my kitchen? Did you mess with my pizzas?!" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed. The figure stepped out of the darkness and it was a tall chicken-like animatronic. The animatronic didn't recongize Mike, so she asked again, "Who are you?!", she was practically yelling now. The kitchen doors burst open as Bonnie and Freddy came in. Mike was now holding his knees up to his chest, scared and with tears in his eyes.

"Chica, what did you do? What the crap happened here?!" Bonnie yelled at Chica, who had a surprised look her face.

"This guy came into my kitchen without my permission!" Chica exclaimed in protest. What Chica said was true, you can't just go in the kitchen without Chica saying it's okay, hell, even Freddy wasn't allowed in.

"So you made him cry?! What is wrong with you, you little shit!" Bonnie screeched, there was a split second of complete silence, but was interrupted when Chica suddenly tackled Bonnie and held her arms above her head.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU CRAZY BITCH?!" Chica screamed, her eyes flickering dark.

"Go ahead and kill me you fat chickenshit, you haven't got-"

"Girls." Freddy interrupted, immediately, the girls got off each other, "Chica, no roughhousing. Bonnie, quit making fun of Chica's weight, you know she's on a diet. Bunch of children." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

The complete and utter silence was shattered with Mike's distant sobs in the kitchen. Bonnie went to Mike and found tears running down his cheeks.

"So, what's his name?" Chica asked suddenly.

"Mike." Bonnie said blankly while trying to calm down Mike.

_"Mike?" _Chica thought, _"I thought he didn't survive...he did though. Hmm...he always did have that smile on his face that I found cute, wonder if he still has it...heh..."_

**Chica has, er, anger issues. :)**

**I recently got a positive review and want to reply to it by saying thanks, I write whenever I'm bored, but the stories have never been published anywhere and have stayed in my notebook.**

**Aside from that, this was a long chapter for me to write, thanks for the support towards my first fanfic.**

**Chick fight! :3**


	4. Chica's Flashback

It's been 2 hours since the incident in the kitchen, Chica was making pizza after everyone had left when she began thinking again. Then a sudden flashback occurred.

...

_Chica was in the window staring at Mike, who was asleep in his chair, both doors were open. "Should I wake him up?" she thought, "Or should I just kill him?" Chica jammed the door and stepped into the office, behind the sleeping human. Mike wasn't snoring or making any noise at all. Chica had a sudden, and awkward, thought, "He looks so nice when he's asleep...Wait, what?" Chica's eyes widened as she processed what she just heard in her mind. Is this what humans call "a crush"?_

_"Aahh!" Mike suddenly yelped and stood up from his chair and backed up against the now closed west door. "D-Don't hurt me! Please!" he begged, but Chica just stared at the awakened human. Violent thought in her mind were pushed away as a strange feeling came to her._

_"Don't worry..." Chica managed to utter before restoring the door and closing it. She looked at the tears in Mike's eyes, those nice, wonderful blue eyes. Chica took a step toward Mike, then another and another until she was eye-level with him. She did the unthinkable to Mike, she pressed her beak into Mike's mouth. It took a while for Mike to realize Chica was kissing him. The kiss broke with Chica unlocking both doors and walking out while saying "see you tomorrow"_

_..._

_"I don't know what got into me that day." _Chica thought until returning to her pizza.

...

On the show stage, Mike was sitting in the edge, wondering why he couldn't remember anything. Bonnie suddenly walked to the stage and sat down next to him.

"Something bothering you, Mike?" Bonnie asked, her usual hint of concern in her voice.

"N-No, I'm fine. Just, uh, thinking." Mike responded casually to the rabbit, who wasn't convinced by his words.

"I can tell when something is wrong, Mike. Please tell me."

"Okay...if I've always been an animatronic, how come Chica didn't know me?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN XD**

**Thanks for the continued support to this story, I'm a little exhausted so I'll only post one more chapter today. **

**I would also like to mention, I'll be beginning to work on another fanfic soon. So look out for that one.**

***punches Balloon Boy* Little shit keeps getting me killed on night 7 in the second game.**


	5. The Bite of '87

Bonnie stuttered at the question that just left Mike's mouth, she was utterly speechless.

"Uh, y-you see...er..." she managed to say before thinking, _"I can't tell him, I have to tell him about how I feel about him first...what am I going to say?" _Then, a response hit her, "You were made yesterday, when you first activated, only I knew you, no one else, we never got to introduce you to Chica, or the fox..."

"The fox?" Mike questioned, satisfied with Bonnie's explanation.

"His name is Foxy, he stays in pirate cove behind the purple curtains. He has a pirate accent and can be hard to understand, he also did something horrible that got him shut down during the day..."

"What? W-What did he do?"

"Well, it was a kid's birthday party, a little girl..."

...

_The new pizzeria with the marionette doing his jack-in-the-box thing and the other animatronics on the stage except for Foxy, who was in the parts and services room, when he suddenly activated and started wandering. The new day shift security guard was staying close to the toy animatronics, but he didn't notice the birthday girl approach Foxy._

_"Ma'am, please get your child away from Foxy." a security guard said, when suddenly the other day shift guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald yelped noticing Foxy attack the birthday child, screams rained out as the birthday child bled out from her brain which had the frontal lobe missing, Foxy's jaw was broken and dripping with blood and human skin._

_..._

"After that, Foxy was destroyed and the restaurant closed down, scrapping the toy animatronics except for the marionette. However, me, Chica, and Freddy, who were being used for parts at the time, were kept in hopes that the place would re-open, resulting in this place. Foxy was re-made and was once again, a pirate fox, but still, the children couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so Foxy is ripped apart with parts of his fur missing." Bonnie finished.

Mike's jaw hung open in awe. "Wow..." he managed to say before realizing his jaw wide open, closing it. Without saying anything, Mike paced around the stage, thinking about whether or not he should go see Foxy. He noticed Bonnie wince at something. "What's wrong?"

"The bad things didn't end there...1 more event almost made this place shut down for good..."

"What event?"

"The murders..."

**Another cliffhanger? HOW EVIL :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the continued support to this fanfic!**

**There will be a Christmas special and will consist of two chapters, each being one part, and both will be posted on December 25, 2014!**

**I tried my best not to mess up the FNAF timeline with the bite of '87 and the murders, so yeah, I don't that worked so well...**


	6. The Murders

"M-Murders?" Mike asked shakily, the thought that a murder took place here is unbelievable.

"Yeah, that was a dark, dark day..."

...

_About a month after the bite of '87, it was a normal day, kids having birthday parties, everything normal, until a man dressing in purple came in. He had a purple fedora, wore a purple jacket with a purple shirt underneath, he had purple pants and purple shoes, he wore purple gloves with the fingers cut off. Bonnie noticed the purple man go to the backstage area, but simply brushed it off._

_In the backstage area, the strange man grabbed an empty Freddy Fazbear suit and head, noticing another one, but this one had blood dripping from it and two human eyes popped out of the head. "Ugh...some pizzeria, good thing it'll be closed by the time I'm done with it." the man said out loud with a gruff voice._

_The purple man put on the suit and head and stepped out of the backstage area. He waiting to walk around while the real Freddy was taking five. After a bit of walking around, 5 kids waiting for the next performance turned their attention to the wandering fake mascot, while the fake mascot cooperated and took a cake and lured the kids to the backstage area._

_The purple man took off the suit and revealed a knife, one by one, the man stabbed each child in their chest, instantly puncturing their hearts and killing them. The purple man left the backstage area, leaving the door swinging._

_After the birthday party, the old marionette suddenly sprung out and transformed the dead children into animatronics, but giving them a more organic body, leading to the ability to get sick, talk, bleed, and other things a normal human being would be able to do. Except for one..._

_..._

"Oh my, god...so, a strange man came in and murdered five kids. Wow..." Mike said, amazed by what humans do for no real reason. Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5:25 AM.

"We've still got some time before this place opens, what do you want to do?" she asked Mike, the hint of concern now gone.

"Uhhh, can we go meet Foxy? I want to see him."

"Sure, um, hey Mike I wanted to tell you something, tomorrow is this human holiday called Christmas, we animatronics celebrate it too, it's a day of gift-giving."

"Oh wow, cool! My first Christmas!"

_"It'll be a Christmas with me when I'm done with him." _Chica thought while watching the two on the stage.

**Now Chica wants the booty, heh heh heh.**

**Forget the fact that this chapter was posted on December 25th, I posted this at 1 in the morning, so this chapter is NOT the first part to the Christmas special.**

**Thanks for the support again! You guys rock for helping me in my first fanfic!**

**I'm still deciding whether or not I should write a lemon scene in this. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Christmas Special (Part 1)

**Christmas Special Part 1**

The following night, Christmas to be exact, Freddy and Mike went to put up the Christmas tree and wrap the animatronics' presents. It took a while, good thing everyone was asleep, that is, except for Chica, who was in her room, thinking about her plan.

"I wonder if it'll work, at this point he might like Bonnie, so I'll have to change that..." she said out loud. Chica was lying in a sleeping bag in the kitchen, while Bonnie was sitting against the wall in backstage, fast asleep, and Foxy was in his cove, after meeting Mike, he has a little bit more tolerance for the other animatronics, but he still only came out of his cove on very rare occasions.

Mike and Freddy were wrapping the last two presents when Mike suddenly uttered a question to Freddy, "Do you hate me?"

Freddy jumped, it's been silence after they put up the tree. "What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well, I heard you and Bonnie talking two days ago and you were angry and I heard you say the manager would be mad, and you would be mad too. At me."

"Oh...you heard that, um, I wouldn't be mad at you, in fact, we need a new animatronic, but the manager would be confused when he finds out about you, that's why you have to stay in the backstage area during the day. No hard feelings."

"O-Okay." There was a long pause before Mike spoke again. "Do you think Bonnie likes me?" Freddy, who was sitting down after working, fell out of his chair, this earned him some laughter from Mike.

"Uhhh, I don't like to interfere with things like that..."

"Yeah, I know, I didn't really expect a full answer from the leader of the Fazbear band."

"So, why do you ask that?"

"Bonnie's been, uh, doing stuff with me..."

"What kind of st-" Freddy was cut off by Chica, who glared at the two.

"I need help with something, can Mike help me?" she asked. Mike nodded, got up, and walked over to Chica. Freddy waved as Chica and Mike walked away, down the east hall and into the office.

"So, what did you need help for?" Mike questioned Chica, when suddenly Chica closed both doors and started walking toward Mike without saying a word. "Uhhh...d-did I do s-something?"

"No, sweetie...you just don't remember. But now I'm going to try to jog your memory. You okay with that?"

"Uhhh...y-yeah, sure." Chica stepped closer and closer until she was eye-level with Mike and stared into his soul, making Mike shudder slightly. "Mike, can you remember this?" Chica locked lips with Mike immediately.

**You guys might be thinking what she's doing is bad, but it's perfectly fine. :)**

**Thanks for another slight spike in story follows and favorites, I'm trying my best! :)**

**Feel free to PM me for any mistakes in this story, I am typing on a tablet after all.**

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	8. Christmas Special (Part 2)

**Warning: Slight sexual content in this chapter, read at own risk. (No major lemon scenes, yet.)**

Chica was trying to deepen the kiss, while Mike simply stood there, shocked, her beak tasted like pizza sauce. He soon felt something wet press against his closed lips, demanding the entrance be opened.

"Open up for me..." Chica moaned, Mike decided to play along and opened his mouth, immediately, Chica went in and played with Mike's tongue.

Meanwhile, Freddy woke Bonnie and Foxy up to un-wrap the Christmas presents, completely unaware of the scene in the security office.

"Okay, this first one is from Foxy, and it goes to Bonnie." Freddy said, smiling at Bonnie, who unwrapped the present, revealing a new music tuner, metronome, a guitar string fixer, and a pirate hook. Bonnie smiled at Foxy after seeing the content of the present.

"Figured you'll need those to write some songs on your guitar, the hook is a little memento for you." Foxy explained, earning him a "thank you" from Bonnie.

Back in the office, Chica finally backed away from Mike, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them before breaking.

"W-Why did you kiss me? How was t-that supposed to jog my m-memory?" Mike stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. Chica smiled again, looking in Mike's eyes, hoping it will make him come to his senses. _"What is she doing? I mean, that was nice, but why? Does she like me or something?" _Mike questioned inside his mind and coming to a conclusion after looking back at Chica. _"O-Oh my god...what am I feeling...? I..." _The last words he said before stepping to Chica and kissing her.

Over by the Christmas tree, Freddy had received a new top hat from Bonnie, while Foxy had gotten a plushie version of himself from Mike, Foxy looked around to say thanks, but didn't see Mike, or Chica, anywhere.

"Uh, Freddy, where be Chica and Mike?" Foxy asked confused.

"I don't know, Chica woke up and wanted Mike to help her with something, I think they went to the security office." Freddy responded, equally confused as to where the pair was.

"Hey, look both doors to the office are closed." Bonnie chimed in to the confusion. They three headed down the west hall and looked through the window to see Mike and Chica on the floor, kissing. They could hear them moaning. "Oh god...is that Mike?"

"Aye, the two be kissing, by captain's hook, I'm going to be sick!" Foxy answered before gagging slightly. Freddy's face flushed red and looked away, while Bonnie looked again and got a slight nosebleed.

In the office, Chica and Mike continued kissing until their lungs screeched for air. A slightly thick trail saliva being between them after they broke away.

"That was n-nice...Merry Christmas, Chica" Mike said, panting.

_"I knew it would work, haha."_ Chica thought after hearing Mike, "Merry Christmas." She opened both doors after getting up without looking, when a loud screech and echoed throughout the restaurant, making everyone jump.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, and lunges at Chica.

**Cliffhanger! :)**

**And that was the end of the Christmas Special, to be honest, it was awkward for me to write this chapter because of the make-out scene, but I tried my best, hope it was satisfying to some of you.**

**As always, thank for the support towards me and this fic, I owe you guys!**

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**_


	9. Chica's 2nd Attempt

The screech was deafening, everyone except Bonnie, who uttered the screech, had their ears ringing. Bonnie was busy constantly hitting and slapping Chica, who was already bleeding from the nose and mouth. Mike was thinking, _"Did I cause this? Is Chica going fight back? I have to stop this." _Mike did what he thought wouldn't be possible even if he took steroids.

**"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" **Mike screamed so loud, the restaurant's building foundation shook violently. Freddy and Foxy sprawled onto the floor, covering their ears, while Chica and Bonnie's ears began to bleed, making them yelp in pain. When everyone recovered from the assault on their ears, Bonnie quickly grabbed Chica and yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You kissed Mike!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, he was just-" Chica said weakly before being cut off.

"Shut up! You know how I feel about him! Why would do something like this?!"

"Because of what I think! Did you think of that?!" The girls constantly fought until 6 AM, while they fought, Mike walked over to Foxy and Freddy.

"Does this usually happen?" he asked.

"More than ye think." Foxy responded.

About two days later, the animatronics forget the entire incident, except for Chica and Mike of course, the memory was engraved on their minds. So at 2 AM, Chica searched for Mike again and found him talking to Foxy in pirate cove.

"Uh, you guys busy?" she asked, peeking through the curtains.

"No, Foxy and I were just talking, why?" Mike said, remembering what happened a couple of days ago.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Mike, it's really important."

"Uh, ok..." Mike followed Chica to the backstage area, _"Oh, no. Is she going to do this again?" _he thought with a look of realization on his face. Chica noticed this and started walking faster, they reached the backstage area and Chica shut the door and locked it.

"So, Mike, I assume you know what's next do to." she said as she approached Mike her slowly, making him back against the wall.

"Uhhh, I-I don't know..." Mike shivered.

"Really, you don't remember what we did two days ago, in the security office, you started it at one point."

"Y-Yeah, I remember that, but, why now, Bonnie won't even talk to you, and you used to be best friends!"

"Yeah, I know, but now I have you, and having you is just a little better, don't you think?"

"I don't know, at this point, I think you're messing with me. Bonnie wouldn't like this."

"_Bonnie this, Bonnie that,_ what about me?! What did I do to deserve being only loved as a friend and not the other way? What did I do?!"

"You didn't do anything! I think I love you like that!" Silence filled the room, Chica and Mike's eyes widened as Mike had spoke without thinking. Mike relaxed and stepped toward Chica, keeping silent. "And I meant what I just said." Mike stepped forward and pressed his mouth into Chica's beak.

They fell onto the floor without breaking the kiss. Mike started to moan passionately as their tongues moved against each other's. Chica did the same, except loudly and suddenly pressing her beak into Mike mouth deeper, in reaction, Mike slid his hands down to Chica's waistline, but Chica broke the kiss and grabbed Mike's hands.

"That's for another time, dear."

**Holy buckets, this chapter more awkward for me to write than the second part to the Christmas Special.**

**Also, as always thanks for the continued support to this fic, I haven't checked recently, but the last time I saw the story has gotten 2000 views. Thanks for deciding my fic was worth your time!**

**I have decided that I will put ONE (only one) lemon scene in this story, if you oppose this decision, say it in a PM or review. If you think I should do two lemon scenes, tell me through the same method. The max for this story will be two. Sorry if that's disappointing in a way for some of you.**


	10. Bonnie's Investigation

Luckily, for Chica, Bonnie never found out about the second attempt Chica made in the backstage area, otherwise, Bonnie would have killed Chica for it, but Bonnie couldn't help but think something was wrong with Chica and Mike. They've been...clingy with each other. So Bonnie finally decided to follow Mike and Chica around wherever they went.

At about 1AM, Bonnie followed Mike and Chica to the security office. As usual, Chica locked both doors, or at least, tried to, Bonnie jammed the west door before Chica could close it, but Bonnie herself was nowhere to be seen.

"What the? Bonnie? Is that you?" Chica yelled while pushing the door button. Bonnie simply his out of sight, trying her best to avoid being seen

"Bonnie? Un-jam the door, Bonnie." Mike said toward the west door, not long after, the west door was restored and Chica closed it.

Bonnie didn't bother trying to look inside, she just walked away and went to go see Freddy. She walked past the supply closet and saw Freddy sitting alone in the dining area.

"Oh, hey, Bonnie." Freddy said with a hint of sadness and loneliness in his voice. Freddy hung his head low.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Bonnie replied, noticing the sad tone in Freddy's voice.

"Well, it just seems that, since Mike came here, I've gotten old and older, no one even talks to me."

"Come on, Freddy, I thought you weren't into that lovey-dovey stuff."

"I know, but it wouldn't kill me to have my first kiss yet." Bonnie tried her best to keep a straight face and not burst into laughter.

"Well...you were always kind of isolated from the rest of u- _mmph!_" Bonnie's sentence was cut off by Freddy forcing his mouth against Bonnie's, leaving Bonnie in shock. Bonnie felt bad for the bear, and let the kiss go further by closing his eyes...

**I'm back! I'm not dead!**

**Sorry, about the recent delay on chapters, I've had all the family holidays and stuff going on, I'm actually pretty sick when I wrote this, so yeah.**

**Thanks for the support towards this fic, it means a lot to me.**

**Please don't ask me when the lemon scenes going to happen. Patience is a virtue (a.k.a. I haven't decided yet)**

**This was definitely not one of my best chapters, sorry about that.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	11. Mike's Dream

Freddy did this without thinking. He was too overtaken with the wanting. Bonnie couldn't just sit there and let her face be assaulted by him. Immediately, she pulled away and stood up.

"Are you crazy, Freddy Fazbear?!" she yelled at the stunned animatronic bear. "You know how I feel about Mike and you go and try that?!"

Over in the office, Mike and Chica have been watching TV on one of the old monitors when they heard yelling coming from the dining area. They rushed over to see Bonnie yelling at Freddy, her eyes dark with two pinprick, white pupils. Suddenly, Freddy stood up, his eyes now dark.

"SHUT UP!" he screams. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS FOR ONE NIGHT!" Freddy storms off to the backstage area to sleep through the rest of the night. Mike steps away into the kitchen to rest as well, while Bonnie and Chica simply stood there.

...

It's one hour before opening time when Mike begins to see something in his sleep.

_The pizzeria during the night when yelling is heard._

"_Why don't you finish the job, captain?" Mike yelled at an animatronic fox standing in front of him. "Why didn't you? Well, come on then! Finish the fucking job then!" Mike pauses as he blinks, when he opens his eyes, they're black with two small, white pupils in them. "You ruined my life! I trusted you! You were my hero...!" A strange shadow figure in the shape of a girl with white eyes and white teeth emerges from Mike, it whispers softly, "Mikey...", before being cut off by Mike yelling again._

"_I'm fucked up in the head because of you!" Mike screamed as the figure got a saddened look on her face, holding her hand on Mike's neck, his eyes now normal, trying to comfort him, but the result is Mike's eyes turning dark again._

"_M-Mike, I'm really sorry, I truly am-" the pirate fox manages to utter before being cut off by Mike._

"'_Sorry' doesn't undo what happened!" The shadow figure was surprised by Mike's outburst, but still tries to comfort him as two shadow figures, both boys, emerge from Bonnie and Chica and have a sad look on their faces as they watch the unfolding event. "So why don't you just finish the damn job already?!"_

"_M-Mike, n-no, please, just let me expl-" Foxy shuts down, leaving his head lying back._

"_WHAT?!" Foxy powers back up, a long stream of shadow wrapped around his entire body, his eyes dark with those two white pupils._

"_I want to finish the job..." Foxy says before screeching as he lunges towards Mike._

"_AAAHHH! NOOO! NO!"_

"MIKE! WAKE UP! IT'S A DREAM!" Mike is awoken with Chica kneeling over him. Mike is fine for a second but then his eyes start to fade until their dark with anger and violence. "Mike?"

"RRAGHHH!" Mike growls before grabbing Chica's neck and pushing her away.

"Agh! Mike!" Chica yells when Mike sprints out of the kitchen and towards pirate cove. "Oh no..."

The noise of footsteps coming closer woke Foxy up, as well as everyone else. Mike smashes through the curtains of pirate cove and lashes out at Foxy, grabbing his throat and holding him down.

"Ack! M-Mike! HGHH! C-Can't breathe..." the pirate fox chokes out.

"You attacked me!" Mike screeches.

"Mike! Stop!" Bonnie yells from behind as Freddy grabs Mike, when Mike, suddenly shuts down. A faint whisper was heard coming from him, it was a girl's voice.

"_He's closer to finding out...the truth..."_

**I wrote this at 11 PM, half-drowsy, and managed to write this. Eh. :)**

**Once again, thanks for all the support, and sorry for the delays on chapters, but you all should know, I will not stop until this is complete! School has started again, but it won't hold me back! :)**

**Definitely one of my longer chapters...eh. Why Mike attacked Foxy will be explained later (a.k.a. next chapter) if some of you didn't understand why. **

**CONSPIRACY!**


	12. Goldie

**Important message in this chapter at the end, please read!**

Mike awoke the next night with no memory of the previous events, almost as if he was sleepwalking during the time. However, the other animatronics did tell him about his actions last night.

"I-I did that...?" he stammered in disbelief. "F-Foxy, I'm sorry!"

"Aye, it's okay lad, takes more than that to take down ol' Foxy here." Foxy assured calmly in his usual pirate voice.

"And Chica, sorry for grabbing you..."

"It's okay, it only hurt a little." Chica responded glaring at Freddy, who had an idea in his mind, and Chica knew what it was.

"Mike, I'm aware that you didn't intend on hurting anyone, but usual protocol requires that the attacker should be punished..." Freddy said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"No! He didn't do this on purpose! Can't we ignore protocol for now?!" Chica protested.

"I'm afraid not, he's going to have to pay a visit with my brother..." The room froze. Freddy's brother was hostile, extremely hostile, and only comes out when it's the 1st or 3rd night of a night guard's week of work. His name was Goldie. He was basically a golden version of Freddy, with the same set of features, excluding a blue bow tie, golden color, and a blue top hat.

The animatronics guided Mike to the backstage area, where there was another door which they went through, leading to a flight of stairs going down. At the bottom was a large maintenance room. There, Goldie was sitting in a chair facing the other animatronics with a TV behind him. The TV showed the tape of the occurrence last night, Goldie didn't look happy at all.

"So...we're going to leave you two alone..." Freddy said before closing the door to the room. Goldie and Mike simply stood there staring at each other, Goldie could sense the fear in Mike.

"I saw what you did." Goldie suddenly spoke in a deep, ominous voice.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Mike responded while backing up slowly towards the closed door behind him. Goldie's eyes flickered dark.

"Sure...like I'll believe that."

"I-It wasn't m-my fault..."

"Yes it was! STOP DENYING IT!"

"No!" Goldie began to step closer to Mike. Fast. When at eye level, Goldie grabbed Mike's neck and forced him above ground. Mike gagged from strangulation.

"**STOP DENYING IT!**"

"STOP!" Chica screamed when the door burst open, resulting in Goldie flinching and throwing Mike across the room. On impact, Mike was knocked unconscious, he bled from his mouth. "NO!" Bonnie grabbed Goldie and held him to the wall, but Goldie easily escaped and stopped Chica from reaching Mike. Meanwhile, something was happening in Mike's mind.

_Static flickered in Mike's mind as he transferred from image to image._

_-static-_

"_No! Please! Anywhere but there!" Mike yelled as he was being carried to the backstage area._

_-static-_

"_Stop!" Mike screamed in pain as he was stuffed into a suit._

"_Shut up!" someone yelled._

_-static-_

"No!"

"_**You had a life, a human life." **_Someone called out from within Mike's mind as the static grew louder.

"No!"

"_**A normal life, as Mike Schmidt. But **__**they**__** took it away from you."**_

"NO!"

"_**Now you stuck as one of them! They took you and killed you! THEY DID THIS! IT'S WHY YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"**_

"STOP!"

"_**LISTEN TO ME, MIKE SCHMIDT! I'M YOUR SELF-CONSCIOUS! YOU CAN'T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS!" **_The static was ear-shatteringly loud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then everything went black.

**Well, that escalated quickly. :3**

**Thanks for the support! I have been getting a lot of reviews saying this story was similar to Crazybird101's "In The Flesh" story. I read the story and see why people are saying this, so I decided this.**

**If you want this story to be taken down for respect to Crazybird101, say it in the reviews.**

**If you want this story to be continued, (still respect Crazybird101, she's a really great author) then say it in the reviews.**

**Once a side to this debate has gotten five people on that side by saying it in the reviews, the conditions for that side will met, and this chapter will be updated, deleting this message. Until then, this story will not have any chapters uploaded after this one, all guest reviews to this story will be approved, and I will probably begin working on a new story.**

**If this story is taken down, sorry for any inconvenience to the side that wanted this story to thrive, I have to support authors as much as you guys do.**

**Thanks for the continued support to this story, really means a lot.**

**Warning: New story inbound, prepare yourselves. (One hint, the story will NOT be based off of Five Nights at Freddy's)**


	13. Poll Review

**That poll was quick. O.O**

**Some good news, due to popular demand. This story is continuing! Yay!**

**So, the next chapter to this story will come soon. As well as the last chapter being updated.**

**Thanks for the support you guys.**

**I have to admit, though, Crazybird101's In The Flesh story is my inspiration for this story, but I tried to keep the story as different as possible, so I have to thank her.**

**Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
